


Growing Stronger

by rainingWolf



Series: Allurashipweek 2k17 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: The room was cold despite the warm air filtering in through the vents to fill her chamber. The air swirled down and blew true; her dangling crystal earrings clasped her neck in an embrace and it woke her, chilled her to the bones because of memories she had kept hidden away in her heart since Alfor's image faded away for the last time./for #allurashipweek2k17. Day 1- Sparkly Things/Gemstones.





	Growing Stronger

For allurashipweek2k17. Day 1- Sparkly Things/Gemstones.

The relationship being discussed here would be between Allura and her father, King Alfor.

* * *

The room was cold despite the warm air filtering in through the vents to fill her chamber. The air swirled down and blew true; her dangling crystal earrings clasped her neck in an embrace and it woke her, chilled her to the bones because of memories she had kept hidden away in her heart since Alfor's image faded away for the last time.

She turned. She tossed. The earrings still clung to her, refusing to let go and she got up, irritated, about to take the jewelry off until she looked in the mirror and gasped softly.

Her father was staring right back at her.

Allura blinked once, twice, and the image was gone. She resisted the urge to scratch the glass until what she wanted to see appeared again but she knew it was futile.

She could mourn later. But today was not the day for it. And tomorrow would also not be the day. Not while Zarkon had a solid grip on the universe that her father had died for, that her planet had disappeared for, that she had slept centuries for. Mourning could come later.

For now, she would bide her time. She would keep her earring.

For now, she would be like her father.

For now, she would be strong.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- A shortie but hopefully a goodie.
> 
> \- Hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
